Excursión a las Vegas
by Sweeeeet
Summary: Una pequeña salida a la ciudad del pecado, acarrea a que dos jóvenes separados por errores del pasado revivan lo que antes perdieron por orgullo y antiguos miedos. H&H R


Excursión a Las Vegas.

Siempre se había considerado una persona razonable, de frío pensar y una lógica aplastante, pero en momentos como este su mente se bloqueaba angustiosamente y su cerebro se aletargaba de manera preocupante. ¿De verdad la hipocresía llegaba a tal punto?  
Lo miró buscando en sus ojos algún signo, alguna señal que delatara que aquello que estaba escuchando era una cruel broma. Nada. Su sonrisa confiada y su pose de quien se lleva el mundo por delante, no cambió ni un ápice. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, de pronto sintió que la habitación se empequeñecía y entrecerró los ojos con ira. Solo atinó a levantar el brazo y con su dedo índice apuntar la puerta de su apartamento. Ya no quería escuchar más idioteces. Al ver que el sujeto no parecía entender su gesto, entreabrió sus labios hasta el momento fuertemente apretados y con un veneno avasallante susurró:

-Lárgate.

Entendiendo a la perfección que no era bienvenido, camino a pasos fuertes hacía la puerta, previamente tomando sus llaves y su chaqueta y pegó un portazo ensordecedor e indignado.

Hermione dibujo una sonrisa irónica y temblorosa que se retuvo solo por un corto segundo. Si la habitación antes la sentía pequeña, ahora la sentía inmensa, tanto que se abrazó a sí misma para infundirse calor. El silencio le explotaba los oídos.  
Casi flotando, sin querer perturbar el silencio reinante se dirigió a su cuarto. Su gran cama la recibió a gusto mientras ella se enredaba entre las sábanas buscando calor.

Era un desastre. Su vida era un desastre. No, su vida amorosa era un desastre. Se pregunto por qué enganchaba al pez más asqueroso de entre todos los que nadaban en el campus. Apretó aún más fuerte la almohada sintiéndose humillada o insignificante, tal vez ambas cosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su teléfono que reposaba en la cómoda y sin vacilar si quiera un instante, marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

- _¿Hola?_

-Es Phil, él… vino a mi apartamento…

No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara en las últimas palabras, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba.

- ¿Hermione? Tranquilízate, estoy en la esquina, solo espera.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, la joven cortó la llamada y se acostó en la cama nuevamente. Repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido en el día y aún no podía terminar de creerlo.

No entendía como su perfecto estado de ánimo en la mañana termino en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Se maldijo por verse tan afectada por aquel imbécil. No podía dar lugar a baches en su carretera, ella ya tenía un camino  
trazado y un pozo en el cual caer no era una opción.

Ingenua, se acusaba.

_"-Vamos Hermione, no puedes ponerte así por estas cosas, un tropezón no es caída, después de todo no soy el único culpable, tu también lo provocaste"_

Apretó con más fuerza la almohada que reposaba sobre su hermosa cabellera castaña, pero aun así no pudo evitar que las palabras dichas saltaran a flote nuevamente.

_"Así es, tu distanciamiento fue el causante de mi desvarío… no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no entristecerme por ti, y entonces apareció Megan y acallo los gritos de dolor que provocaste en mí, no me culpes del todo cuando tus acciones influyeron en mi decisión"_

¿Y aun así la culpaba? La rabia remplazó el dolor sordo y sintió como el nudo en su garganta desaparecía para dar lugar a un odio intenso alimentado por el resentimiento y la humillación.

_"Sé que no debí besarla frente a todo el campus cuando bien sabían de mi relación contigo… pero aquí estoy pidiendo perdón a pesar de todo… ¿acaso eso para ti no significa nada?"_

Un vestigio de risa escapo de sus labios. Ese tipo realmente creía que humillarla frente a todos y tacharla de arrastrada que volvería a él a su primera disculpa era algo insignificante. Cuan equivocado estaba. Hermione Granger no era de las que suplicaban por algo.

_"No entiendo el porqué de tu resentimiento. Estoy disculpándome, ¡Yo! ¿Sabes cuantas matarían por estar conmigo? Soy un músico reconocido a pesar de recién rozar mis 21 años, y esto contigo cuando podría estar con quien yo quisiera"_

-Estúpido capullo engreído y soberbio de mierda.

Tenía que decirlo. Las palabras brotaron de su boca casi como un balde refrescante de agua fría sobre las llamas que comenzaban a consumir su organismo. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y oyó el timbre de su puerta retumbar en el living. Por dios que amaba su apartamento pero tal vez lo más conveniente sería comprar mayor cantidad de muebles.

Apenas al abrir su puerta supo que nada fue mejor que haber llamado a Luna a su apartamento. Su amiga la rodeó entre sus brazos sin darle si quiera oportunidad a explicarse y comprendió que eso era lo que necesitaba. Tomadas de la mano se dirigieron al sofá y la castaña se tiró cuan saco de papas. Luna, de una manera más delicada, se sentó junto a ella y le pidió lentamente y con parsimonia que le contará que había sucedido.

La castaña suspiró sonoramente tratando de organizar sus ideas e involuntariamente apretó sus piernas con ambas manos, hablando sin parar y sin tomar pausa le relato lo acontecido hasta el momento, mientras la rubia de ojos expresivos y cabello rubio cenizo asentía tratando de no salir corriendo en busca de aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a lastimar a su amiga.

Al momento de relatarle lo último su voz se termino de quebrar y a rubia no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su amiga con fuerza tratando arduamente de acallar el dolor que veía en ella.

...

-Hermione… ¿Sabes que creo?

Apenas media hora después de haber llegado, ambas se encontraban en la terraza de la castaña sentadas en una de las largas sillas de verano que le ofrecían una hermosa vista de la ciudad de California. El viento le soplaba en las caras de manera relajante y pausada, sus cabellos bailaban de un lado a otro, dichosos de relax predominante en el lugar. Las definidas curvas castañas de Hermione ondeaban en paz, por fin un poco calmadas tras la crispación recibida en la tarde, había llegado a tal punto que podría jurar que sus cabellos se habían parado como bruja loca de los típicos cuentos del 31 de octubre. Prefirió no seguir pensando esas cosas.

-No, tú dime.

-Que tendríamos que salir este fin de semana… absorbes mucho tiempo de tu vida en el estudio Hermione, y no es saludable.

La castaña creyó haber escuchado mal. Giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga como si le hubiese salido de la nada un tercer ojo en la frente y al verla tan segura de sus palabras ahogo un quejido de frustración.

-No, claro que no. No voy a desperdiciar días de mí vida que bien podría aprovechar para el estudio.

Luna se incorporó de la silla donde estaba recostada y sostuvo su cuerpo con ambos codos para mirarla a los ojos con mayor comodidad. Hermione carraspeó incómoda por la mirada enviada por la rubia y se removió en la silla.

-No puedo creer que siendo una de las chicas más codiciadas en todo el campus te comportes como una esponja absorbe libros. No me quejo, te quiero y lo sabes y me enorgullece que seas inteligente pero para ya con eso.

La rubia la envió una mirada significativa y Hermione no pudo más que suspirar con aplomo. Por lo general su amiga no era de las que ponían los puntos de manera tan determinante, pero cuando lo hacía sabía bien en donde presionar.

-Basta ya Luna, no insistas, salir es sinónimo de embriagarse y sinceramente no tengo ganas de pasarme el fin de semana entero con resaca y toneladas de estudio acumulado. Es simplemente una idiotez.

-No se habla más, saldremos tú, Ginny y yo y que no se discuta. Empaca tus cosas por que bien sabes que no desistiré.  
Y sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así siguió peleando por una batalla desde ya perdida.

...

El moreno se humedeció los labios, pensativo.

- Así que Hermione rompió con Philip. - Ron se limitó a asentir - Y a Luna no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevársela a Las Vegas para... entretenerla.

- Desde hace unos meses que ha empezado a decir que le gustaría ir a Las Vegas. Supongo que Hermione le ha dado la excusa perfecta. - dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y a ti te parece bien que vaya sola? - inquirió el moreno.

- No va sola. Va con Hermione y Ginny, ya te lo dije.

Tragó saliva pesadamente. De pronto el hambre voraz que creyó haber sentido se había esfumado de un momento a otro. Inquieto, se removió tratando de no juntar ambas cosas por miedo a un colapso mental. Por qué definitivamente no podía concebir "Hermione Granger" y " Las Vegas" en una misma oración. Ron seguía parloteando sin parar, ignorante la incomodidad del joven mientras Harry solo podía pensar en lo surrealista de la situación.  
El solo imaginar a Hermione rodeada de casinos llenos de hombres, discotecas llenas de hombres, restaurantes llenos de hombres, y hombres, hombres, hombres... ¡Como le gustaría colgar de las pelotas a esas criaturas! Vale, era uno de ellos, pero ninguno merecía tocar siquiera a Hermione. Su instinto protector salía a flote una vez más, desestabilizando sus emociones. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que le advirtió que iba mucho más que algo fraternal, pero acalló todo impedimento emocional al recordar lo mucho que había odiado a ese imbécil de Philip.  
Un bastardo, claramente. Por qué si él tuviera a la castaña entre sus brazos todo sería distinto. Se quedo duro de golpe. Sorprendido de si mismo por su reciente pensamiento no pudo más que preguntarse que demonios sucedía con él. Con un sacudón de cabeza alejó malos pensamientos a otra parte, no podía permitirse errores, tenía un viaje a las vegas que arruinar…

-Ron, ¿Crees que es del todo seguro que tú hermosa y casta Luna visite con sus alocadas amigas la ciudad más divertida y llena de hombres en busca de mujeres que existe en todo el planeta?

Solo supo que atinó justo en el blanco.

…

A cada peldaño sentía como su hastío iba en aumento. Se había clavado nueve horas corridas en un avión y otra más en un asqueroso bus solo para llegar a la ciudad que más aborrecía en el planeta entero. Aún no entendía cual era el chiste de embriagarse hasta no recordar tu nombre, entrar en pubs llenos de hombres casados que intentan ligar contigo de manera asquerosa y casamientos que no recuerdas al día siguiente.  
Dejo caer su valija con exasperación y se volteó para encarar a Ginny, quien con chispas de emoción en los ojos se comía el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir?

Empleo un tono brusco para hacerse notar enojada, pero los ojos marrones de su amiga ni siquiera la registraron. Suspiró sonoramente y se volteó al otro lado para localizar a Luna que la miraba desde una esquina esperando un estallido de reproches, Hermione notó su tensión y sonrió de forma cínica. Al menos le consolaba saber que no era la única que no se encontraba feliz estando en ese lugar.

- ¿Luna tú puedes decirme donde tenemos que ir o te comportaras como imbécil al igual que Ginny?

La rubia bajo la vista, posándola en sus zapatos e inquieta comenzó a jugar con el cierre de la valija entre sus manos.

-Ehm… bueno…-Se humedeció los labios y no sé atrevió a levantar la vista-…Estamos esperando a alguien.

La castaña la enarcó una ceja por la repentina timidez de su amiga y finalmente suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, ¿de quién se trata?

Luna que estaba empezando a pensar en huir, miró a ambos lados viendo que por su lado izquierdo había unos cuantos árboles que podrían recibirla en caso de necesitarlo, a su derecha, en cambio, se encontraba el asfalto que las llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Analizando posibilidades pensó que en aproximadamente en 23 segundos podría arrojarse contra un arbusto… luego pensó que sería demasiado doloroso, pero tal vez contra si podía llegar a…

-Hola chicas.

Hermione pudo sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se había congelado, rígida como una piedra volteó para mirar de frente a unos sonrientes Harry Potter y Ron Weasley con valijas en sus manos. Pensó en hacer un agujero y meter la cabeza allí cuan avestruz, pero desecho la idea al recordar que no traía consigo una pala. Tendría una seria plática con su mejor amiga al llegar al estúpido hotel.

Nerviosa, se acomodó un mechón de pelo y miró al ojiverde con disimulación. Sus anchos brazos estaban al descubierto y sus pectorales formados se marcaban en su remera negra… y su…  
Se cacheteó mentalmente por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y humedeció sus labios para luego carraspear.

-Hola.

Al momento de su "saludo" miró a Luna con los ojos inyectados de veneno mientras su amiga tan solo se disculpaba con la mirada.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos.

Al momento de decir eso, el moreno paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny y el otro por sobre los hombros de la castaña que no pudo más que tensarse nuevamente y zafarse de su brazo simulando hastío cuando tan solo leve contacto había logrado doblegar sus rodillas.

-Te pediría encarecidamente que evites el contacto conmigo.

Disfrazó lo dicho con cierto tono de sorna pero todos los presentes sabían que no había bromeado en lo absoluto. Harry suspiró derrotado y comenzó a caminar tratando de alejar el olor a fresas que desprendía el largo y sedoso cabello de la castaña.

En silencio todos comenzaron con la caminata al tiempo que el chico de ojos esmeralda no podía evitar mirar cada tanto de reojo a Hermione. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre a sus ojos. Ese andar pausado, sin prisas, la manera en la que se desenvolvía con gracia... tenía un encanto natural, sin contar, claro, una belleza única e infrecuente. Sus ojos mieles que tantas veces había visto brillar con determinación y seguridad eran simplemente perfectos, sus labios carnosos invitaban a ser besados con lentitud y gozo o por el contrario con pura desesperación y ansiedad, su nariz respingada y pequeña era envidiable y su cuerpo… su cuerpo, Harry se estremeció al recordar bajo su tacto cada curva, cada textura, y singularidad que poseía, se llamó idiota por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de haber estado con ella. Una punzada de celos le nació en el pecho al saber que no era el único que posaba los ojos en Hermione, media Universidad andaba tras los talones de ella y la castaña no se daba por aludida.

El moreno sonrió orgulloso ante la humildad de la chica. A pesar de ser un fuerte imán masculino, ella continuaba impasible y concentrada en sus estudios… era bella e inteligente una combinación fatal para cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como Harry se comía con la mirada a su mejor amiga y se preguntó por enésima vez qué era tan idiota y no admitía que moría por la chica… y ella no se quedaba atrás, la química entre ellos rebosaba a límites insospechados, eran perfectos el uno para el otro aunque su amiga se empeñara en aparentar cierto grado de exasperación cuando él estaba cerca, Harry en cambio se pasaba el día entero halagándola de manera burlesca, aunque no era la única que sabía que sus halagos no eran solo para molestar a la castaña. A nadie le pasaba desapercibido como se miraban cuando nadie los veía, y ella estaba más que segura que Phil había sido un escape para la joven que moría por otro hombre, y ella podía apostar de quien se trataba.

-Continuemos por está avenida, llegaremos dentro de al menos 1 hora, el hotel "The Venetian" no debe de estar muy lejos, y estoy más que segura que todos nos daremos cuenta cual es.

Los presentes miraron a Ginny con los ojos desorbitados –exceptuando a Hermione-, el Venetian era uno de los íconos más reconocidos en Las Vegas y su estadía era un completo lujo, el hotel era hermoso y tenía todos los servicios posibles, Ron comentó que no sería tan descabellado pensar que los que allí residían podrían llegar a tener rollos de dinero para limpiarse el trasero. Las miradas se posaron en el indicándole que era mejor quedarse callado y Ginny se encogió de hombros con los ojos chispeando emoción y felicidad.

-Luego me lo agradecen, me tendrán que hacer un pedestal por haber ganado ese concurso.

Y ninguno pudo estar más de acuerdo.

...

- ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando!?

Luna se encogió en la cama y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. La mirada intimidante de Hermione la estaba incomodando a tal punto que sentía que se asfixiaba. Pocas veces había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, y eran situaciones extremas como cuando su ahora ex novio se besó con la peor basura del campus frente a todos incluido ella… o cuando Harry besó a Cho – Chang luego de que los Cardinal, donde Harry capitaneaba, hubieran vencido a su más autentico rival, los Golden Bears de la universidad de Berkeley.

-Yo… pues sabes quería pasar tiempo con Ron, no es nada contra ti Hermione, y no entiendo por qué te pones de esta manera solo por la presencia de Harry.

Hermione, derrotada, dejó caer sus hombros e hizo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia. Todavía sentía como cada fibra de su ser quemaba en su cuerpo, pero no debía tomárselas con Luna, si bien no había advertido la presencia de ambos chicos no era ese el motivo de su enojo. Ni bien habían pisado el maldito hotel, uno de los empleados muy amablemente se había ofrecido a hacerle un recorrido por el lugar, Hermione notó la tensión en el ambiente cuando el joven que debía tener aproximadamente su misma edad, le había sonreído de manera sugerente cuando la castaña le preguntó por las habitaciones. Y como siempre Harry manejado por los celos había apartado al joven de manera brusca para segundos después y para el gran disgusto Hermione ponerse a coquetear descaradamente con la recepcionista.

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente_ había pensado el moreno al ver como la castaña se retiraba a pasos fuertes con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Hermione?

La voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente que miró a todos lados preguntándose donde estaba, hasta que recuperó la compostura y se enderezó en su postura.

-Y bien, ya estamos aquí como querían, ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

La pregunta de la castaña fue sincera. No podía imaginarse que hacer en el lugar, solo quería agarrar sus libros y meter su nariz allí para no sacarla todo el fin de semana y así poder rendir bien el condenado examen que la insufrible Dolores Umbridge tendría preparado para la semana que se venía, pero nadie parecía compartir su misma idea y no pudo más que rodar los ojos al notar que ni Ginny ni Luna estaban muy seguras de que hacer.

-Pues salir… supongo.- Contestó Luna de manera dubitativa.

En términos exactos la única adecuada a salir de fiesta sin descanso era la pelirroja, Luna y Hermione no eran precisamente las reinas de juerga, la rubia tenía un novio con quien salir y Hermione libros que leer, y si bien proposiciones de salidas abundaban ninguna de las dos se interesaba en otra cosa. La castaña lo había demostrado cuando de manera inconsciente hundía todos los planes que Philip tenía para con ella, no era que aborreciera su compañía pero simplemente veía más atractiva la idea de fortalecer su conocimiento que salir a cenas en las cuales su ex novio aparentaba ser algo que no era.

-Vamos chicas, no sean amargas y prepárense que los chicos nos esperan abajo, cenaremos y luego veremos que se da.

...

Harry crispó los puños con fuerza y trato de mantenerse sereno con vagos resultados. Luna lo miraba de reojo cada tanto mientras Ron estaba muy ocupado en una de las mesas contiguas apostando dios sabe cuantas fichas, Ginny en cambio no daba luces de vida y todos asumían a que se debía al muchacho rubio que habían visto con ella hace algunas unas horas.  
El moreno fusilaba con los ojos al joven que hacía más de dos horas estaba pegado a Hermione como lapa. Entretenidos en el "craps" no parecían notar la tensión del moreno y Luna se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría aguantar. La rubia reprimió un quejido de frustración, sabia perfectamente que Hermione lo estaba haciendo a posta y casi podía distinguir esa sonrisa de satisfacción pura en sus labios, y sinceramente no la culpaba. Harry se había comportado como un patán desde el comienzo del día y su amiga le estaba pegando donde más le dolía. Por otro lado el ojiverde sentía la impetuosa necesidad de saltar encima del tal "Frank" –como golosamente lo había llamado Hermione- y arrancarle la yugular de un solo movimiento. Un calor intenso lo agobiaba y el nudo de la corbata se encerraba como demasiada presión en su cuello por lo que prefirió desanudarlo de una manera poco sutil, a tirones limpios.

El jueguito al cual lo estaba sometiendo Hermione no le gustaba una mierda. ¿Qué carajo buscaba con todo esto? Se humedeció los labios en un gesto de inquietud, a pesar del enfado no podía dejar de rememorar los ávidos labios de la castaña en compas con los suyos, su tersa piel en una fricción perfecta, ecuánime… su cuerpo la reclamaba a gritos pero su estúpido cerebro la había alejado ¡Ah como lo odiaba! El tan solo hecho de saber que pudo ser suya y por cobarde la perdió era una patada en los bajos, una tan fuerte que le costaba recomponerse cada vez que lo recordaba. Un "desliz" hizo llamar a la mejor noche de su vida, esa en la que ambos inconscientes pero deseosos habían realizado el acto más esperado por los dos y a la vez tan temido, por que sí acostarse con Hermione Granger era un riesgo para cualquier hombre. Cualquier hombre que amara su libertad y soltería y eso exactamente era lo que el joven más adoraba, aunque ahora se preguntaba si todo eso había valido la pena, por que al verla entre los brazos de ese estúpido francés le colmaba los nervios y lo tenía en un estado primitivo. Los gemidos de Hermione lo torturaban y casi podía sentir el suave roce de su piel contra la suya. Loco, en un maldito loco se estaba convirtiendo.

- ¿Alguna bebida señor?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz relajada y a su vez seductora de una de las mozas y sonrió al tiempo que volteaba elegantemente a pesar de su deplorable estado emocional.

-No gracias, me encuentro a gusto.

Recorrió con la mirada a la mujer y trató de fingir lo mejor posible que lo que veía le agradaba. Porque si Hermione lo tenía de los pelos con ese estúpido jueguito él no se quedaría atrás. Miró a la joven en frente suyo sin disimular si quiera un poco su análisis y puedo notar, no sin cierta amargura, que no le atraía en los más mínimo. Si bien con anterioridad podría haberla clasificado como "una morena de infarto" tener a Hermione a dos metros suyo con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus piernas que no parecían tener final anulaba notablemente a cualquier otra tipa. Pero la castaña parecía no notar esto ya que su cuerpo se tenso notablemente al ver a otra devorando a Harry con los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía de que se quejaba, ella misma estaba haciendo todo el teatro con el fin que sintiera lo mismo que le estuvo haciendo él desde que llegaron al estúpido hotel, pero el hecho de que Harry pasara de ella y ahora coqueteara de nuevo con alguien más la crispaba, y mucho. No pudo más que pensar en agradecer a la imbécil de Cho- Chang por haberle abierto los ojos. Ella sabía que no debía meterse con "el gran Harry Potter". Era la regla básica, 'si no quieres salir lastimada no te metas con el tarado más popular de la universidad', ¿Y que hacia ella? Al primer hueco en el caparazón anti-Potter que había creado, Harry se había metido para acostarse con ella. Y lo peor no fue eso, si no que al otro día en ese maldito partido contra Berkeley el moreno se hubiera besado a la oriental frente a sus narices. Debió sospechar que eso pasaría cuando al despertar no encontró a Harry a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza con imperiosidad, no quería recuerdos amargos. De cualquier modo había aclarado las cosas con el joven y un simple "desliz" le sucede a cualquiera.  
"Amigos" esa era la palabra exacta que ambos habían pactado un día después del encuentro, y ella respetó su espacio buscando nuevas posibilidades y Harry nuevas faldas tras las cuales andar. Todo como debía ser, ella por lado él por el otro, nada de encuentros salvo reuniones entre amigos que ninguno podía evitar.

Suspiró con desgano y paseó la mirada por el lugar. Ron y Luna por fin se habían retirado –aunque creía que debían estar en algún otro rincón por que afuera llovía a cantaros- y Ginny seguía sin aparecer. Desde la cena hace al menos unas cinco horas había desaparecido y no daba rastros de vida, quiso reír de buena gana imaginándose donde debía estar, pero ni la situación ni el momento eran justamente los precisos.

Peleándose con sí misma por no hacerlo, terminó mirando una vez más a Harry y lo que vio le quitó el aliento. No podía creer que fuera tan veloz. La imagen se grabó en su cerebro dolorosamente, ahí estaba anotando en la mano de la chica morena lo que seguramente sería su número de celular y con otra de sus manos acariciaba una de las mejillas de la empleada sutilmente.

-_Que se vaya al demonio_- pensó amargamente y sin ser consciente de que rayos hacía, volteó media parte de su cuerpo y atrapó las mejillas de su acompañante para segundos después golpear sus labios contra los ajenos. No entendía que sucedía con ella, Frank estaba al tanto de la situación con Harry y ella supo que por lo mismo le estaba siguiendo el juego. Verdaderamente el beso era insípido. No sentía nada, como cuando por algún extraño motivo te tocas los labios con tus dedos y no sientes más que el contacto. Estaba maldita. Desde aquellos besos compartidos con el ojiverde todo era insípido para ella. Sintió la mano de Frank en su cintura y seguido de eso un fuerte portazo ensordecedor que corto completamente el "beso" o lo que quiera que eso fuera.

-Estás loca Hermione- su acompañante rio brevemente y ella no pudo más que enarcar una ceja- Ve tras el, te espera.

Asintió todavía confundida y determinante corrió hacia a la puerta.

...

Las gotas caían furiosas sobre su cuerpo, semejante magnitud de presión en el agua no creyó nunca posible. A duras penas logró vislumbrar un sendero aunque a decir verdad no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba más que estar solo para siempre sin compañía de nadie, ni mozas insinuantes, un números de teléfonos, ni mujeres, sobre todo aquella que este preciso momento debería estar con la lengua en la garganta de un estúpido francés. Harry no pensaba admitir nunca que tal vez mereciera parte de lo que sucedió, pero su orgullo muchas veces era más fuerte que su razonamiento y no creía posible que eso cambie.

-¿Quién mierda me manda a besar a Cho?

Acompaño aquella pregunta con el máximo odio posible en si mismo y pego una fuerte patada a una de las paredes de callejón al que se había metido.

Maldecía una y otra vez su asquerosa cobardía. Para alejar a Hermione había ido tras su ex cuando ahora todo lo que quería era sacarse a la oriental de encima y tener a la castaña entre sus brazos. Escuchaban el constante repiqueteo de las gotas contra los objetos y de alguna manera lo relajaba. Sentía su traje pesado y su cabello pegado a la cara, pero no hizo ningún intento por apartárselo. Le importaba una mierda. Improperios brotaban de sus labios como los torrentes de agua brotando de las nubes y no podía controlarse. Realmente la tormenta era un claro ejemplo de su estado de ánimo. Sonrió irónico por la cruel broma del destino. En sus 22 años de vida se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Volteó irónico y con una sonrisa cínica miró a una empapada Hermione parada detrás de él.

- ¿Es que acaso ya desocupaste la lengua del francés y vienes a reclamar la mía?

La castaña sintió una indignación avasallante y prefirió controlar sus impulsos, había venido a arreglar las cosas no a empeorarlas.

- ¿Puedes justamente tu reclamarme algo?

Harry se vio desprovisto de palabras e irritado se volteó para volver a repartir una patada que estaba vez fue contra una lata que la gran inundación había traído hasta sus pies.

-Vete.

Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir, total no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada y si quería estar solo Hermione no tendría por qué quedarse.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me iré.

_Testaruda como siempre_, pensó para sus adentros.

-No sé que mierda buscas Hermione pero no tengo nada que hablar con una persona tan resentida como lo eres tú.

Ni siquiera sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando pero su ira lo dominaba por completo y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Vio el gesto dolido de la castaña y quiso darse la cabeza contra el mármol del departamento contiguo.

- ¡Busco que me digas lo que hace seis meses no te atreves a decirme imbécil cobarde!, te fuiste, desapareciste de mi habitación y luego te besaste con Chang, ¡Dime tu que tengo que pensar de tu actitud!

Había comenzado. Sabía que en algún momento explotaría y las palabras saldrían por su boca sin poder controlarse. La lluvia parecía golpear aún más fuerte y de apoco sentía como sus pequeños músculos se agarrotaban.

- ¡Tenía miedo maldita sea! ¡Miedo de lo que me hiciste sentir! No entiendes, no me entiendes y nunca lo harás.

- ¡Explícame entonces!

Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y tampoco se opuso, las finas gotas se entremezclaban con la lluvia y creía estúpido querer ocultarlo. Harry relajó sus gestos, contrariado, no entendía por qué su explicación era tan importante para Hermione, pero sentía el imperioso deseo de aclararle las cosas.

No encontró las palabras para explicarle que demonios sucedía con él, pero acorraló bruscamente a la castaña contra una las paredes del callejón y la miró a los ojos, deleitándose con esos orbes castaños que ahora mismo estaban inundados en shock y confusión, y en ese preciso instante golpeó los labios de Hermione primitivamente contra los suyos arrancado un jadeo por parte la joven.  
Sentir los labios de Harry bailando sobre los suyos le doblego las rodillas e inevitablemente se agarró de los hombros de Harry para no caer. El joven la apresó aún más contra la sólida pared apretando inconscientemente sus caderas y provocando que en el interior de la castaña se desatara un desfile de elefantes más que simples mariposas. La castaña subió sus manos al cuello del moreno profundizando el beso y dando paso a la vivaz lengua de Harry la cual no tardó un segundo en explorar nuevamente esa boca tan perfecta. Ambas lenguas se entremezclaron reconociéndose, danzando dichosas luego de aquellos tortuosos meses de separación, y comprendieron lo cuanto se necesitaban. Los labios de Harry fueron la perdición de la castaña quien no recordaba ni como se llamaba, mucho menos que Umbridge la esperaría sentada la próxima semana con un examen en mano. Solo existían ellos dos y las manos de ambos recorriéndose y demostrándose así cuanto se anhelaban. La lluvia no hizo más que empapar sus prendas sin poder si quiera distraerlos de sus labores. Todo era exquisito.  
De pronto un trueno se dejo oír con furia y ambos cortaron el beso, sobresaltados. Harry, al notar la intención de la castaña en separarse, la aferró aún con mayor fuerza prometiendo que esta vez no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Sacudió la cabeza, mareado, realmente Hermione tenía algo que lo desestabilizaba en todas las maneras posibles. El solo imaginar que tenía pegado el cuerpo de infarto de Hermione no le ayudaba mucho a recomponerse.

-Hermione, siento todo lo que he hecho y…

-No hace falta.

La interrupción de Hermione más su cálido dedo en sus labios lo acalló momentáneamente, pero sabía que tenía que disculparse como era debido.

-Claro que lo hace, me comporte como un patán, coquetee con medio complejo y lo hice con total intención de llamar tu atención.

La castaña enarcó una ceja para luego soltar una risita breve, una de esas risas que le quitaban el aliento al moreno, una de esas risas angelicales, y pronto se volvió ansioso a volverla a escuchar.

-Harry de verdad, no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo me besé con un hombre homosexual, consciente de que quería lastimarte.

¿Hombre homosexual? El moreno se perdió en ese mismo momento para seguido lanzar una risa de puro alivio y satisfacción.

-Así que "Frank"- la castaña entrecerró los ojos por la imitación del moreno de su propia voz- es del otro bando. Mmm interesante.

-Oh cállate, la recepcionista era una vieja que probablemente rondaba los cuarenta años, así que cierra la boca.

Se midieron con los ojos, desafiándose entre sí, a ver quien daría el siguiente ataque, pero sin esperarlo ambos se echaron a reír pensando por primera vez en la noche que ambos habían echo el ridículo durante todo el día.

-Déjalo ya, lo que pasa en las Vegas, queda en las Vegas.

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo, uniendo sus labios con los de _su_ chico una vez más. De una manera suave, tentadora. Harry lanzo un gruñido y sintió una ventisca que le recordó las condiciones climáticas en las que se encontraba. Separándose de ella a regañadientes no podía más que maldecir a la estúpida lluvia, pero no podía poner en riesgo la salud de la chica.

-Vamos, pillaremos un refriado, de paso conoces la linda habitación que Ginny ganó para Ron y para mí.

La sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Harry le hizo comprender a Hermione que no iban a analizar precisamente la habitación ni mirar los lindos decorados.

-Bien, pero promete que esto no quede en Las Vegas.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y en un movimiento inesperado cargó a Hermione en su hombro cuan saco de papas. Sin poder evitarlo palmoteó su trasero y la castaña soltó un gritito de indignación.

-Lo prometo.


End file.
